1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus indicating apparatus of an automatic focusing camera having a plurality of object distance measuring zones.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an automatic focusing camera having a multi-point object distance measuring device which can detect different object distances of a plurality of objects has been developed and is available on the market.
In a known automatic focusing camera having such a multi-point object distance measuring device, usually, object distances of objects in a plurality of measuring zones (areas) or the amount of defocus of a photographing lens for the objects in their measuring zones are measured, so that a main object is judged in accordance with object distance data for the measuring zones or defocus data and an algorithm peculiar to the associated camera to indicate "out of focus" or "in focus" of the main object in a finder.
However, in the conventional multi-point object distance measuring device the indication of "out of focus" and "in focus" is effected by the same indicating means, in spite of a plurality of measuring areas. Accordingly, a photographer cannot identify the main object which is selected by the algorithm and has an uneasy feeling and may take a picture of a wrong object.
Furthermore, since the main object is automatically selected, it is impossible for a photographer to take a special picture of other than the main object.